Dinner Date
by EmilyRose97
Summary: Rachel prepares a dinner for Jesse, and everythings going fine until he randomly starts choking and gasping for air. Mainly St. Berry fluff, although some random drama. 2-shot for now! R&R please!


**Hey everyone! Now I've finished When Disaster Strikes, kind of run out of ideas for stories. So, some random St. Berry fluff for now. Will be a two- shot for now, although I could write more if you guys like it. Enjoy and please review!**

**P.S. These gay suicides are awful and they are wrong. Boys as young as 13 committing suicide, that's my age and it frightens me! It's so, so horrible. This needs to stop. R.I.P all of the poor boys who have taken their lives, you're in everybody's thoughts. **

Jesse raised his eyebrows at Rachel.

"You're cooking me a secret dinner?" He asked sceptically.

"That's right." Rachel replied. "I will be cooking you a three course dinner, made up of delicious dishes that are sure to leave you begging for more. Be at my house at 7pm sharp. The dress code is smart casual, and after dinner entertainment will be provided." She gushed.

Jesse continued to watch Rachel with an amused expression.

"What if I don't turn up?" He challenged, smirking at her.

"Then, I, as your adoring girlfriend, will be extremely disappointed, and will have to eat a three course dinner for two all by myself, causing extreme weight gain and possible depression. Also, I'll take your care bear hostage." She grinned.

"If you'd only voiced your points on weight gain and depression then you'd have been eating alone. But I can't have my poor care bear in the clutches of an avid animal sweater wearer. The poor thing would go mad." Jesse said, with a side smile.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" Rachel asked, smiling at him slyly.

"For the sake of the care bear, it's a yes." Jesse answered.

Rachel grinned, pecking him on the lips, and he wrapped his arms round her loosely.

"Good. 7pm, my house. Smart casual." She recapped. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

She untangled herself from him and skipped across the school parking lot. She opened her car door, turning to wave at Jesse, who was making his way to his own car, his phone out. She got into the drivers seat, smiling when she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out.

_Don't poison me._

She grinned as she read the text, before putting her phone back into her bag and pulling away, off to buy the ingredients.

Rachel wandered around the local supermarket, searching for the ingredients she needed for her vegetable lasagne. She had already picked up the fresh tomato soup and tiger bread that she would serve for their first course, and was now searching out the next ingredients. She had most of the vegetables but she couldn't find the sheets of pasta she'd need. Rachel frowned and went over to tap the shop assistant on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?" She asked him, causing him to spin round.

"How can I help you?" The boy asked. Rachel gasped. Hank Saunders was standing in front of her.

"Um…" She faltered, unable to look him in the eye. "I was looking for sheets of pasta. Though, not the one with egg in, I'm a vegan so that wouldn't bode well for the continuity of my beliefs." She regained her confidence, hiding her embarrassment with posh words.

Hank just nodded stiffly. Because of her, he'd been forced to leave McKinley, the glee club and his old life behind. He'd transferred to Carmel and was now part of Vocal Adrenaline, taking over the lead while their old lead was away, although why he had left hadn't been explained. Although Hank liked where he was now, he was still slightly bitter over it all.

"You're looking in the wrong section." He told the small brunette. "I'll show you where it is."

Hank began to walk away, not checking to see if Rachel was following. She scurried after him, and they walked in an awkward silence, both wondering why the supermarket was so big. When they arrived, Hank spoke unexpectedly.

"So how's the McKinley glee club doing?" He asked, his expression unreadable.

"Um." Rachel said, flustered. He'd brought up the one subject she really wished he hadn't. "Well, we got past sectionals, despite sabotage events, and are on our way to regionals."

Hank smirked. "I'll see you there."

"Wait. What?" Rachel frowned.

"I'm in Vocal Adrenaline now. I'm the lead. Anyway, there's the pasta. Enjoy it." Hank turned on his heel and expertly weaved between the aisles until he was out of sight.

Rachel picked up the pasta. So Hank had replaced Jesse. Well, she thought, he can have the lead but he definitely can't have the employee of the week award with that kind of service. But she couldn't really blame him.

Rachel shook her head and went back to shopping. She picked up the rest of the ingredients for the vegetable lasagne and found the soya ice cream, nuts and various sauces she was serving for dessert. She finished her shopping and paid. Everyone would be perfect for her man. She was determined it would be.

Jesse checked his reflection in the mirror, running a hand through his hair. He was dressed in jeans, a light blue shirt and a suit jacket. His hair was down and across his forehead rather than scruffily gelled. He smiled. He had to admit, he looked pretty good. Jesse knew Rachel would like this look. That thought paused his smile. He wasn't supposed to actually like Rachel. But he did and he couldn't help it. He decided to just enjoy the night with the girl who he loved. Whatever happened in the future, he was going to make her feel special now.

Jesse padded down the stairs, calling to his uncle that he was going out. He cheerfully got into his land rover, starting up the engine and driving the five-minute drive to Rachel's house.

He got out, walked up to the door and smoothed his shirt down before knocking on the door. It opened, revealing Rachel in a stunning blue strappy dress that fell an inch above her knee. Her hair was in loose curls, her make up natural but beautiful at the same time. Jesse let out a low whistle.

"Good evening Mr St. James." Rachel bit her lip, smiling.

Jesse just stood there looking stunned, before leaning in to peck her check, regaining his composure, having been caught of guard.

"Good evening to you too, Miss Berry. You look stunning as always." Jesse laid on his classic charm.

"Why thank you." Rachel carried on the posh speaking theme. "Please, do enter my humble abode."

"It would be a pleasure." Jesse replied, causing Rachel to laugh. He couldn't help but admire how wonderful she looked when she laughed.

Rachel took his hand. "Let's go through to the dining room." She led him down the hallway and into the final room.

The table was set very impressively, knifes, forks and spoons all placed in the right places. There was a candlestick in the middle, and the chandelier light was on a dim setting. Rachel had put some soft, relaxing music on in the background to add to the atmosphere.

"Remind me." Jesse said, looking at Rachel. "Why are you doing this?" He could see the effort she'd put in and felt a squirm of guilt. But that was soon over ruled by the fact that his heart felt like it was about to explode.

"I wanted to treat my boyfriend." Rachel told him. "What better way than a classy dinner?"

Jesse sniffed the air. "Smells great." He grinned.

"Thank you. Now, why don't you sit down, and I'll bring out the first course." She hurried out into the kitchen as Jesse pulled his chair out and sat down, looking around in awe and the general effect that she had created in the room.

Rachel brought out the soup and the bread, before pouring some water into Jesse's glass.

"I'm sorry but there's no alcohol in the house and I'm not allowed to buy it." Rachel told him, sitting down opposite it.

"No problem." Jesse replied, sipping his water, but all the while watching Rachel.

"Well, tuck in then. First course is tomato soup with tiger bread." Rachel placed her napkin on her lap and picked up her tiger bread, dunking it in the soup.

Jesse did the same; still staring at the beauty that he couldn't believe he could call his. They both ate their soup quickly, keeping up gentle, teasing chatter. Rachel spent her time glancing quickly up at Jesse, who looked handsome in his smart yet casual outfit, laughing when she saw him staring back at her. He just smiled and carried on eating.

Rachel began to clear up the soup bowls.

"The first course was delicious, Rachel." Jesse told her, smiling genuinely.

"Thank you." Rachel said, before disappearing into the kitchen again. She came out carrying two more plates. "Vegetable lasagne." She placed the plates down on the table and sat down again.

"Oh, as I was buying the ingredients for this, guess who I ran into?" Rachel grinned at Jesse.

He looked up curiously. "The tooth fairy? Barbara Streisand?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Nope." She answered, popping the p. "Hank Saunders. An ex-McKinley student who is apparently the new lead of Vocal Adrenaline. AKA your replacement."

Jesse's face darkened. Rachel bit her lip, obviously having hit on a nerve. For a moment Jesse just sat there, frowning at his food, his fist on the table clenched. He looked up at Rachel, before forcing a smile onto his face.

"Sorry about that, Rach." He told her, layering the charm into his voice. "So, is this new guy good?" He asked carefully.

"Well, I suppose so. He got a solo over me once in glee, before Mr Schuester. Funny story that… kind of the reason he left McKinley." Rachel looked to the side, ignoring the small guilt over Hank and slightly scared to look at Jesse.

Jesse composed himself. "If he left before Mr Schuester, how come I never saw him at Carmel before I left?" He asked.

"Oh. He had to have counselling before he went back to school." Rachel turned back to her dinner, an awkward silence taking over the dinner.

Jesse broke it in the end. "This is wonderful Rachel. Really good." He complimented.

Rachel sighed in relief. "Thank you. I made it from scratch, so I'm proud of it."

They carried on eating their main, and Rachel cleared up the plates for dessert. She came out with the sundae dishes in her hands, balancing them carefully. She'd presented them beautifully, the white soya ice cream contrasting with the red strawberry sauce and the nuts at even intervals, with the wafer sticking nicely out the top.

Jesse bit into the wafer. "This is my childhood relived." He said, smiling as he licked some of the strawberry sauce off of the spoon.

Rachel grinned. "I just love strawberry sauce."

They tucked into their ice creams, still talking.

"So, you seriously dated Puck?" Jesse smirked, but then rubbed his throat, frowning.

"Yes, but only for a week, and it was really only to make our respective crushes jealous." Rachel replied.

"Still." Jesse said. "Puck?" He laughed, and then coughed.

"He was very sweet and open actually, Jesse." Rachel took another bite of her ice cream. "Are you okay?" She asked him, watching him cautiously. "You look a bit red."

Jesse cleared his throat, and rubbed his eyes slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine." He dug his spoon back into his ice cream.

Rachel nodded but continued to frown at him. He looked very red and kept rubbing his throat, but still carried on with his ice cream. He wasn't going to let this dinner date be ruined.

"Sure your okay?" Rachel was worried now. He really didn't look well.

"Yes Rachel. I'm fine." He coughed, eating more ice cream.

Suddenly, his spoon clattered against the table, and his hands flew to his throat. He made chocking noises, before slumping off his chair. Rachel gasped and rushed around the table to him.

"Jesse?" She said, panicked. "Jesse, are you alright?"

Jesse continued to gasp, eyes flickering all over the place. Rachel ran for the phone and dialled 999 with shaking hands.

"Hello? Ambulance please." She reached out to Jesse and stroked his face comfortingly. "My boyfriends collapsed, gasping. I don't think he can breathe." She told the operator. "22 Green Street, Lima, Ohio. And no, I don't know what's wrong."

She glanced down at Jesse, muttering soothing words.

"It's okay Jesse. They're coming."

**I know this is silly fluff, but I wanted some drama too. The timing of the next chapter will depend on the reviews ;)**

**Man, I miss St. Berry. And Jesse. At least I get to see Jonathan in Deathtrap! Review please!**

**Oh, and I have no medical knowledge so if my description was wrong then so be it. And if my address for her house was wrong too, I don't know the American system, so I did it like we do over here.**


End file.
